Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/PlayRight Games Inc./D3
''Fantando Fanon Feature: Day 3'' __FORCETOC__ __TOC__ Morning: The Deck Is Shuffled Morning of the 3rd Day. 3 Days Remain The stage has been reset once again; the stage has a ring of sand around it and a pool of water near the back. The skylight is still open, and the glowing morning sky creates a calming atmosphere, and sets the mood for a more laid-back presentation. The days proceedings begin in the usual way, and a new presenter once again takes the stage: He may have gone a little too casual, though. The day's presentations begin... : Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for joining us this morning at PlayRight's 3rd Day presentation here at F3. You may call me Calculu, and I will be your master of ceremonies for today's three sessions. As you may already be aware, today we will be covering our company's various mechanisms for constructive criticism on the Fantendo community. We believe that being a productive member of said community requires not just producing creative content of high quality yourself, but also assisting in, and setting and example for, the improvement of the creative content of other productive members of that community. You can see Analex and Binara backstage with pained expressions on their faces. Calculu must be notorious for being long-winded. : One way that we have set out to accomplish this is through are article review service, entitled "Double Deck". I probably could have come up with a better name myself, but it is what it is. Over the last several months, we have reviewed more than 25 titles from dozens of users. We have recently had a dry spell of sorts, a drop-off in submissions. This has given us the opportunity to retool our process somewhat, and produce a new Double Deck. But since Double Deck 2 is a asinine and entirely unoriginal name, it shall instead be dubbed: : Double Deck: Season 2! Though to be completely honest, that name isn't much better. Most of the changes moving forward are minor since no crippling problems have arisen in the reviewing process for several months, but we shall go over them anyway. : The first change is fairly significant: a standardized rank system! For the most part, the scores for each submission have been subjective, invented on the spot, and the final rank has been made based on feelings or opinions, rather than by a set of rules or hard lines in the proverbial sand - that is to say, the proper way of running a review site. Past reviews will not need to be changed, since their overall rank is unlikely to change and the same points of criticism apply, but these rules will apply to all future submissions: : Since each of the four card suits has a minimum value of 2 and a maximum value of 10, it produces a final score range between 8 and 40. Each card value now has a specific metric backing it, and the sum of those values will create the final rank. However - and it pains me to say this - but the editors have kept some level of subjectivity, as our reviewing staff can still choose from a range of three values for Poor and Great statuses. Overall, however, the new system should prevent a reviews from tending upwards in rating. : The second major change is the addition of specific tutorial feedback. In many cases, the presentation of an article could be significantly improved by following a simple tutorial. The tutorial section has sadly been neglected for some time, but there are some helpful ones both on Fantendo and Wikia. Where applicable, these links will be provided at the end of the review. For those cases where it is not available, we have our third addition- a talk page section dedicated to providing direct feedback to Fantendo users. Every review will end with a link to that section, where users can either request further assistance for the project, or provide feedback on how to improve Double Deck - because even critics need criticism sometimes! We are also considering updating some of the red-linked tutorials, but that is neither here nor there at this point. The logo comes back up, as Calculu (thankfully) begins to wrap up. : As of right now, submissions are open for both Quick Draw and Real Deal! We are all ready to analyze your work and provide the constructive criticism to make it great! Just bear in mind that most of our staff will be busy with presentations and the C.O.M.M.E.N.T. System for the rest of this week, so reviews will be slow until F3 is concluded. In the meantime, jump to the front of the line by signing up your article today! If you want to submit an article, or request a follow-up to a previous review, visit our page on Fantendo and comment there. : Thank you all for attending our presentation for today - at 1200 hours, we will be covering the hit spin-off from Double Deck Reviews, Face Off!! Be sure to stop by again, because we are only halfway through F3 and have a lot more to show you! Noon: Face Off Again!! Noon of the 3rd Day. 3 Days Remain As noonday approaches, Calculu checks his script one last time from backstage. You notice he's being given a talking to by Analex and a new figure. Judging by the way Analex is gesturing to his watch (which he didn't have before) it is likely about his habit of rambling. They step out of your sight for a while; later on, Analex takes the stage on his own. : Welcome back to Day 3 of F3! I'm sorry for the brief delay, Calculu and I had a ... scheduling conflict. I will be filling in for him this afternoon, so I apologize in advance for any impromptu commentary I may have to give. Well, let's not delay, and jump right into it! : Today, we will reveal the next chapter of our trading card brand, Face Off! Series 2! Not to be confused with Double Deck Season 2, of course. As soon as it was released, our illustrated collectibles have been a huge hit - we already have reservations for new cards through Series 7! It is interesting to note that many of those series reservations are from only a few users, so any submissions from newer users would be months away from completion. To solve this problem, we are introducing two new changes. : First, any new submissions will be limited to two characters a person. If anyone has already requested more than 2, requests made after July 5th will be put on hold. : Second, Series 3 and onwards will be reopened to new submissions. Users making requests for the first time will be given priority over returning patrons, and may be placed earlier in their series. : With all of that said, don't worry about any previous requests - they may be moved down in the line, but they will not be moved to a later series without your consent. If it is absolutely necessary, we may contact you and ask if you would be willing to give your spot to someone else, but we currently don't expect that to happen. : Now with all the minutiae out of the way, we can get to what you all want to see - the actual launch of Series 2! If you direct your attention to the displays, you will see all of our Series 1 cards. FO Front AmyJ.png FO Front Lucky.png FO Front KrystalP.png FO Front Hein.png FO Front Fera.png FO Front LeahN.png FO Front SilverH.png File:FO Front MetaForm.png FO Front ClairV.png FO Front MylanS.png FO Front Mynis.png FO Front TessS.png : Just like Series 1, we kick off our new Series with a new card - Card #13! : Oh, I just realized we are starting Series 2 with an unlucky number...hopefully not a portent of out future! Ignore the number for now, and compare this card to our previous one, #12. : As you can see, we have made a few changes to distinguish Series 2 from its predecessor. Obviously, we have chosen a new color scheme for this card - Red and Orange. One change that may not be as apparent is that the Series 2 cards are twice as big, making room for higher-quality custom art. : The reverse side is mostly unchanged, but the Abilities section is much more fluid than before. It was intended originally for just combat skills, and possibly weapons and traits, but not every character is a fighter; characters like Lucky didn't fit the mold as well. Moving forward, the Abilities section will be changed to the Details section. The extra space will be used for likes, dislikes, and personal skills when a character doesn't have many combat skills. Analex smiles knowingly as the presentations begins to close. : Now, I know it's customary for us to show only one new card at a series' launch, but this summer we are starting an exclusive new collection! I'm sure you are all acquainted with this fellow: A new card design appears on screen - this one has a golden color design, as well as a star based motif. Very flashy, very gaudy. : This is the first entry in the Legacy collection of Face Off. Legacy Card A, Classic Unten! Over the years, he has undergone several redesigns, and we will still do a normal card using his modern design, but the original Unten design is still an iconic symbol of Fantendo. : We are still working on the final roster of characters that will be in the Legacy collection, but I can confirm that both Canon and Fanon characters will be on it. Characters who are already in the standard series will receive new art if they are included. We are currently not taking requests for the Legacy collection, but we will be sure to release an announcement if we do. : As is the case with Double Deck reviews, submissions are open, but no actual projects will be updated until after F3 has concluded. Please direct all requests to the Fantendo-run comment system on the Face Off page, rather than our F3 C.O.M.M.E.N.T. System. Thank you all for joining us this afternoon, and sorry again for the last second changes. : Tonight, we hopefully be able to get Calculu back on set to close out Day 3, where we will shed light on a new initiative, which will hopefully shed light on the greater mission of Double Deck Reviews. There will be community participation, so don't miss it! Evening: A League Is Reborn Evening of the 3rd Day. 3 Days Remain The usual nighttime setup has been erected on the stage - some ornamental torches have been set up around the edges of the stage. While they appear to be lit, the cleverly hidden wires running up to their bases suggest the flames are actually electric imitations. The other interesting change is that there are two mikes on stage rather than one. The reason becomes obvious when Calculu comes on stage with a second presenter - you notice it's the same figure from the Noon showing. Calculu starts the night's show. : Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another PlayRight F3 feature. I'm Calculu - you probably recognize me from this morning - and this is my assistant for tonight, Datali. : Hi everyone! And I am a co-host, not an assistant, thank you very much. : ...Anyway, I'm sorry I wasn't available for the Face Off presentation, there was a minor issue backstage that needed to be resolved- : Oh really! Because it was my understanding that Analex was just upset that you kept running your mouth, and using obnoxiously big words. Calculu is visibly pained by Datali's stark (but undeniably true) accusations. : Yeah, this is how it'll be all night unless you watch it. Just so you know, audience, I wasn't meant to be on stage until tomorrow, but was called in to keep Calculu's ego in check. In all seriousness, my big bro's an ego the size of Jupiter, and just as much substance. : Okay, I think we are all on the same page, so we are going to proceed with the show now... : Sure thing Cal. : Don't call me Cal. Anyway, I'm sure you all remember my earlier presentation on our review team, and my exposition on the importance of criticism to the advancement of any creative medium. : To save you the trouble of hearing it all again, you can scroll up and review it. : Uh... : Don't worry, they know what I mean. In the spirit of all that creative criticism exposition stuff, Fantendo once had, and still has, a league dedicated to constructive criticism. It was called, unsurprisingly, the League of Fantendo Critics. While it was once very much active, it has sadly become largely defunct with the passing of time - even a reboot in the form of League 2.0 didn't last long. : Double Deck was conceived to follow in the footsteps of that league, but the task of providing feedback for an entire community is too much for one reviewer. It's time for the League to come back. The problem is, how should I put it... : He'a trying to say the name isn't that good. Or, in the words of CrunchTime420, "kinda dumb-sounding". So, as the first step in bringing back the league, and in the spirit of community collaboration, we are hosting a competition! This Saturday, you will all get a chance to... Name That League! : I love community projects, so I'm super hyped for this initiative! I feel like an olympic athlete that just got twenty gold medals, and also got a report that his cancer was gone! : ...yeah, let's get to the competition details. On Saturday, a blog will be posted opening up the competition. In the comments section, each user who wants to can post a potential name for the league. Submissions will be open until 8pm on Sunday, Central Time. : On Monday, a second post will start the first round of voting. For the next three days, that is until Wednesday, users will vote for their three favorite names in the comments. : On Thursday, the top 3-5 names will advance to the last round of voting. From here, each user will indicate which name they think is the best. This round will end on Friday afternoon. The winning name will be announced on Saturday, along with a new logo made by PlayRight artists! : Start thinking of a cool, not-dumb-sounding name, because because yours could be the one that wins! Or maybe the old name will win out - who knows? : Hopefully this fun community activity will renew interest in the league, and we can get more active reviewers on Fantendo. If there is enough support, it is even possible that reviews could find a place on Fantendo's home page. But like everything else, that will have to be a community decision. : That wraps up our 3rd Day showing! Tomorrow, you will get more of moi as we look into the future of PlayRight's flagging art division! Be sure to comment and subscribe - or just comment, since you can't subscribe to F3. Links (For Mobile Users) *Day 1 *Day 2 *Day 3 *Day 4 *Day 5 Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:PlayRight Games Inc.